PROJECT SUMMARY This is the second renewal of Mount Sinai's Jointly Sponsored Institutional Predoctoral T32 Training Program in Neuroscience. The objective of the Training Program is to provide rigorous, broad-based, individualized and multidisciplinary training to Year 1 and 2 predoctoral students in basic, translational and clinical neuroscience research, thereby enhancing the ability of our trainees to acquire critical skillsets necessary for high-quality doctoral dissertation research and a productive and impactful career in the science- related workforce. To accomplish this, the Training Program leverages the intimate association between the Mount Sinai Hospital and Health System, the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai and Mount Sinai's Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences, physically embedded together under one leadership, to expose trainees to the enormous breadth of basic, translational and clinical scientific approaches and model systems represented by an outstanding training faculty, ranging from structure/function analysis of individual synapses, to computational modeling of gene, protein and connectivity networks in healthy and diseased brains, to behavioral, electrophysiological and imaging studies of a variety of organisms, including humans. Mount Sinai has undergone an enormous expansion in basic and clinical research infrastructure, neuroscience faculty recruitment and a 3-fold increase in applications to the Neuroscience PhD program. Thus, seven training slots per year are requested. Our trainees participate in an integrated program of Core courses (spanning genes, molecules, cells, synapses, circuits, systems, behaviors and brain pathophysiology) and includes a course with direct patient contact. Courses are team-taught by an exceptional faculty using different teaching styles, including flipped classrooms and other approaches. Additional first-year courses include Responsible Conduct in Research, Rigor and Reproducibiity, an intensive Biostatistics course (with a parallel lab in R-programming) a Journal Club/WIP and research rotations. By the end of the first year, trainees select a thesis lab, and during their second year, commence dissertation research while taking at least two Advanced Electives from a large number of courses offered across the Institution. This allows each trainee to customize their coursework to their particular research and training goal needs. Trainees in our program also benefit from numerous activities that enhance their research experience, including science theme-based Clubs, seminars, career development opportunities, teaching and peer-mentoring activities, an annual retreat and other cohesion-building events. This Neuroscience Training Program T32 is essential to Mount Sinai's mission of providing fundamental neuroscience research training to our students, and serves as the principal research training, mentoring and financial engine driving specifically early-stage predoctoral students seeking a PhD in Neuroscience.